


The White Wolf's New Home

by Introvertatheart



Series: The White Wolf's New Life [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author is bad at describing architecture, M/M, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: The time has come for Steve, Bucky and Harley to move. Everyone is sad, but also very happy for them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The White Wolf's New Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952947
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Moving day

Steve decided to sleep a little later than he usually do. He wasn't tired but if he got up super early then Bucky would wake up with him and Bucky needed all the rest he could get today. He wasn't even sure if he could nap in today, but if they could get the boxes unpacked before lunch time, he might be able to avoid a tired tantrum.

He looked at his clock, 8:48 a.m. Now would probably be a good time to start moving around. He thought for a second, should he let Bucky sleep for a little while longer or should he wake him up? He could probably move a little faster if he woke him up but Bucky was not the most cooperative when he first woke up. Probably better to do this himself. 

Steve had Harley jumped on the bed and lay next to him while he packed up their clothes. He left out a pair for himself then left out clothes and a diaper for Bucky. He got three boxes of clothes and left the room.

"Hey, need help?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Sam took a box from him and pushed the elevator button with his elbow.

"I can't believe you guys are really moving."

"You're welcome to visit anytime."

"Yeah, but I'm used to you guys being down the hall. Not an hour away. Might be a hard adjustment for us." Sam said. Steve frowned at him, was he not aware of something? The elevator door opened. Steve opened the trunk of his truck and laid the boxes in.

"What do you mean a hard adjustment?"

"Well, after you've been living with an adorably, mischievous toddler for almost two years; you get used to that kind of stuff. And now we have to get used to silence again."

Again? "It was hard when we left the first time, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, for everyone."

"Sam, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"No, it's cool. Everyone is super happy with this. I don't want to change your mind, I'm just saying we'll miss you both." 

"We'll miss you too, Sam."

"Let's go get the rest of the boxes before your boy wakes up." Sam rubbed his shoulder then they went back to Steve's room. Bucky was still asleep. So Sam and Steve packed up the rest of the boxes in truck.

Now he just needed to wake Bucky up.

"Bucky. Sweetheart, you need to wake up." Steve rubbed his shoulder. Bucky whined and moved away from his touch. "Today is a special day, you need to wake up." Steve rubbed his back then Bucky moved away, but he didn't realize he was on the edge of the bed. He moved a little more causing him to hit the floor. Sam tried to hold in a laugh.

"Owie."

"You okay down there?" Steve smiled. Bucky looked at him with squinted eyes. "We're going to do a light breakfast then we're going to go. Okay?" Bucky continued to squint at him.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone." Sam left. Steve picked Bucky up and put him back on the bed. He changed him then dressed him in lounge clothes.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Going?"

"It's moving day, remember? You get see the new house." Bucky somewhat woke up a little more. Steve changed his own clothes then got Harley's bed. "Last time we'll be seeing this room."

"Bye-bye." Bucky waved bye to the room. Steve sighed as he remembered the short memories from this room. Steve closed the door then walked into the kitchen. Everyone was there.

"Leaving now?" Bruce asked.

"We're going to eat first then go." Steve sat Bucky down then noticed there was fresh pancakes and eggs and rice. "Did you guys make this?"

"Just one last family breakfast." Tony said. Steve internally slapped himself for thinking this would be a simple bye and go. The air felt emotional and he didn't like that. Everyone sat down at the table and began eating. 

Bucky finished his early so he sat on the couch. Natasha smiled sadly at him, she got up and sat with him. Bucky looked at her then fidgeted with her hair.

After about two hours of talking, everyone went in garage to see them go and Steve made sure his motorcycle was secure in its trailer.

"Alright, I guess this is it."

"Don't say that. We'll come see you guys tomorrow or something." Tony said.

"I'm sure you will be. But for right now, this is it." Steve smiled. But that smile quickly fell when he saw everyone getting teary-eyed. "Group hug?" He offered. Everyone gathered around Steve and Bucky and hugged them.

After a minute, everyone let go. Steve got Bucky in his car harness then got in the truck.

"You guys are welcomed anytime, but do call first." Steve smiled. Everyone chuckled. Rumlow was saying goodbye to Bucky then kissed his head. Steve opened the garage then handed the opener to Tony.

"Keep it, just in case." Tony rubbed his shoulder then backed away. Steve started his truck then waved at everyone.

"Bye-bye." Bucky said as they pulled away and just like that was the start of another lifelong journey.

In an hour into the trip, Bucky had fallen asleep. Steve was sure he wasn't getting sick or something because he was smiling in his sleep. Today just seemed to be a sleepy day. Not that it was affecting him in any way but he did miss the long driveway ride. But soon their house came into view. Steve parked the truck then rubbed Bucky's knee.

"Hey, we're home." Bucky woke up then looked at the house. 

"Home?"

"Yep, let's go see." Steve got out then got Bucky and Harley out. Steve got the key from under a brick then turned the key. "Welcome home, Buck."

The house was huge and they were just in the foyer. The floor was covered in beautiful gray-white laminate floors. The walls were painted an elusion gray. They walked into the living room, two upholstery large couches and an upholstered rocking chair that would probably become Bucky's. A handmade wooden coffee sat in the middle. An electrical fireplace was placed next to the wall shared by the kitchen. It was great but Steve thinks he might have to change a few things. 

"Alright, this is the living room and if we moved this way, this is our kitchen." Steve said. The kitchen was huge. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen with a deep sink in the middle. There was a stainless steel double oven on the wall and the stove, four burners, sat on a gray marble counter top. And there was a large stainless steel refrigerator/freezer tucked into a corner. The kitchen also had an open space in the wall so they could see into the living room. On the side, there was a small closest.

"Okay, this is our pantry closest. Snacks and other stuff will be in here." Steve said. It will also be child-locked. The cabinets and refrigerator will be locked. The gas burners and ovens will be secured until Bucky learned not be near them. "Down this hall is our laundry room and the weight room." Even though Steve planned on not going on missions, he still needed to stay fit. Bucky needed to stay fit too, but that was a conversation with Winter.

"Next stop is the bedrooms. Now we have to go upstairs and I know you haven't went upstairs in a while. If you feel like it's too much, we can wait." Bucky nodded. They went to the stairs, Bucky hesitated but took each step one at a time. 

After two minutes of stair climbing, they walked down the hall and went in a massive room.

"This is my room." Bucky looked around. The walls were also gray and floor was a gray carpet. A large California king size bed sat in the middle and the tv sat on the wall in front of it and there was an electrical fireplace underneath it. There was a large walk-in closest to the right that could probably fit an entire another bed inside.

"My room?"

"No, it's daddy's room and this is daddy's bathroom." Steve showed him the bathroom, also very large. Consisting of a deep bathtub that had massaging jets. Next to it was a walk-in shower. The sink area had double sinks. Bucky whined then walked out the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"Do you want to see your room?"

"Bucky's room?" Bucky said. Steve nodded and got his hand. Bucky's bedroom was just a door down from Steve's room so that he could hear if anything happened to him. Steve opened the door to his room.

His room was a bit smaller, it was gray like Steve's but also had more features. He had a window seat bench so he could look out and see the backyard. His bed was in a corner, Steve would move it. His tv was also mounted but Steve had a concern that Bucky might hit it during his tantrums and meltdowns. The most important thing he asked for was his sensory room.

"Can you open that door?" Steve pointed to the left of his tv. Bucky looked at him then opened the door. It was an empty room with two couches. "This will be your sensory room. We just have to put everything where you want it. It might have to wait a few days until you can use it, okay?" Bucky huffed a sigh then walked out the room.

"This is your bathroom." His bathroom had a sink, toilet and a tub that can be used as a shower too. He didn't need a large bathroom like Steve's. "Okay that's all for the interior. Would you like to go outside?" Bucky nodded. They went down the hall and slowly down the stairs. Steve opened the backdoor from the dining area. There was a grilling area and a fireplace. The standout was the pool. While it wasn't as big as the facility's pool, it was what Bucky needed.

"Now down that path is a special surprise. I won't make you walk so we'll take this." Steve opened the side garage that Bucky didn't even notice. There sat an ATV. Also gifted by the builders. Steve started the ATV but Bucky covered his ears. 

"Loud."

"I know but you'll be okay." Steve helped him sit down and strapped him in then helped Harley in the bed of the ATV. Steve drove slowly. Bucky still covered his ears but looked around as they drove down the short path. At the end of the path was a large barn and a huge pasture.

"This is our barn. Soon we can have goats, cows and chickens. And maybe a horse if we get to that point." Bucky looked around but still covered his ears. Then he noticed something to the right of their barn. "Oh yeah, that's our lake. Just a little further down is a creek, maybe we can go walking around when you get used to being around this place." Bucky looked at him then sighed.

"All done." Bucky said.

"Okay, we can go back. Do you like it?" Bucky didn't say anything. That's when Steve started to realize that Bucky was having sensory overload and he never gave him a second to process or take a break. They got back on the ATV and went back to the house. Once they arrived back, they sat in the backyard chairs. Bucky still covered his ears but was now rocking himself.

"Buck, I'm sorry. I should have asked if you were okay." Steve rubbed his thigh. Bucky looked at him then let his ears go. "Was that too much?"

"Lot."

"I'm sorry, I got too excited about showing you the house. Do you feel better?" Bucky nodded. "Okay, I'll put the truck in the garage and we'll take a few minutes or hours to relax." They went inside. Bucky sat on the coach and rocked. Steve went outside and opened the garage. It was a three car garage. Not that he was ever going to buy another car, but he did have another vehicle on the way. He closed the garage then noticed loud whining. He walked into the living room to see Bucky pacing around. 

"Buck?"

"Not safe."

"Okay, okay come sit down and talk to me." Bucky tossed his head then sat with Steve. "You don't feel safe?" Bucky tossed his head again then he saw Winter.

"Too many exposed openings. Not safe."

"Is it because there's no blinds on the windows? You feel exposed?" Steve asked. Winter nodded. "Then I'll order curtains tonight. And Tony promised that he'll install Friday as soon as we're comfortable here. Did you trust Friday?"

"I did."

"And if she is here, you will feel safer?" Winter nodded. "Okay bare with me for three days at the most. We'll be okay for three days." Steve didn't realize Winter was actually shaking until he held his hands. That was another thing he didn't really take consideration of was Winter's anxiety with being exposed. He was like black cat in the middle of a snow land. He had no protection and he didn't know if he was being watched.

But it could be easily fixed with some curtains and Tony installing Friday. 

After a few minutes of figuring out the right TV satellite, they watched a few movies until Bucky could fully calm down. Steve didn't have a problem with it but he was right about Bucky not taking a nap. He looked tired but he was not going to sleep. He would most likely sleep early tonight.

Then he heard a stomach growl. Bucky looked down at his stomach then at Steve. "Hungry."

"So I hear. Um?" They didn't have any food other than a few snacks and that wasn't going to last long. The only thing Steve could think of was getting take-out. "How about we order pizza? By the time it gets here, we should be able to unpack the things we need for tonight. Sound good?"

"Good." Bucky yawned. Steve got his phone and looked for a pizza place nearby. The nearest pizza place was thirty minutes away but they could deliver towards his location. He placed an order in for two large pizzas. It would be a while, so they could get a few things done until then.

"Alright, do you want to help me?" Steve asked, Bucky nodded. "Let's go to the garage and get a few boxes unpacked for what we will need for tonight." Bucky got up and followed Steve to the garage. Steve got the box for kitchen items, bathroom items and clothes. Bucky got Harley's bed, food and bowls. 

Steve set the box for kitchen in the kitchen then got Harley's food bag and put it in the pantry closest. Her food and water bowls would be in a corner near the table.

"Alright, up we go." Steve got the two other boxes and they went upstairs into his room. Steve set the boxes down. He unpacked all his toiletries in the bathroom then unpacked his clothes into his closet. He barely took up a third of the closet.

They went in Bucky's room. He unpacked all his clothes in his closet. After Steve got all his bathroom items put away, he looked over and saw Bucky sitting on his bed.

"You feel a bit better about being in here?" Steve asked. Bucky looked at him then looked out the window. "This may be a bad time to bring this up but how do you feel about sleeping in here soon?" Instantly Bucky shook his head. "I won't rush you. But I think you'll like it more than sleeping with me. We can put lights in here and maybe a white noise." At every suggestion Bucky shook his head. Definitely a subject to be talked about later.

Then he thought about something. Harley could sleep in here with Bucky, he had a king size bed so she could easily lay on the bed with him. So he could probably leave her night bed in his room in case Bucky decided to come to his room during the night. She would probably need another bed for downstairs.

Then there was a knock. Harley barked.

"That must be pizza. Come on." They got up and went downstairs. Steve opened the door and paid the pizza guy. He did admit he got lost. "Bucky, pizza." Bucky got up and went in the kitchen. Steve found a plate and napkins. But the one thing they didn't have was milk. Bucky was not going to be happy. Steve cut up the pizza into bite-sized pieces for him then got Bucky at the table. He fixed Harley's food then got his own pizza and sat down.

They were eating quietly until Bucky choked on a slice. "Drink." Steve pointed to his cup. Bucky took a sip then frowned. He knew.

"No milk?" Bucky frowned.

"We don't have milk, will you be okay with water for a few days?" Bucky shook his head. Steve sighed. Bucky saw his frustration and took another sip. "I'm not angry at you, it was just something I forgot. But it is about time for you to drink more water than milk." Bucky shook his head again but drank a little more water. At least he was trying. Then he got up and walked around. He didn't finish eating which Steve wasn't expecting him to. But if the getting up was going to continue then Steve might have to find the waist belt. 

"Bucky, if you're done then get your plate and put it in the sink." Steve said. Bucky came back in the kitchen and got his plate and put it in the sink. "Can you throw the napkin away?" Bucky looked at him then at plate. He got the napkin and looked for the trash can. Oh, he forgot to show him where the trash can was. Steve got up and opened the pantry closet and he put it in the trash.

Then Bucky yawned.

"It's been an exhausting day, huh?" Steve smiled. Bucky nodded. "Okay, just for tonight we can skip the bath. Just medicine and bed." Bucky smiled then went upstairs slowly. Steve followed then got his pajamas. The medicine cabinet was in Steve's bathroom. 

After a change, medicine and a little wrestling, they were laying on the bed. Harley jumped on the bed and laid in between them.

"Stevie?"

"Hey, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I love the house."

"It's ours and I'm glad you love it. We can make adjustments as you need."

"I just need curtains. Winter is paranoid about that and frankly I am too. The baby is just very nervous."

"New environment. It's okay for all of you to be nervous. I'll buy the curtains as soon as you're asleep."

"Why not now?" Bucky yawned. "I wanna help you pick out something."

"Because you're literally falling asleep. You need to get as much sleep as you can. You can pick something out for your room tomorrow."

Bucky yawned again. "Whatever you say." Then he was asleep. Steve ordered the curtains. Eight of them would be black out for the bedrooms. The rest was more of semi-sheer. Steve put his phone on the stand then rubbed Bucky's head. 

It was a good day. No tantrums, no meltdowns just a bit of sensory overload. Bucky loved the house, Steve loved the house and Harley probably loved the house. 

They would be okay in their new home.


	2. House Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House images.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, this chapter will just give a general idea to what the house looks like. I know some of the house images do not match, but I can't find the house that gets close to what I'm picturing their house looks like so I'm taking bit of pictures of houses I like and putting them here. The structure of the front of the house is how the rest of the house looks. (I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE IMAGES)
> 
> I will not show everything. I'm sorry, it's a lot to look for. So I'm showing the basics. But as Steve said, it is a 4 bedroom and 3.5 bath.

Front of House

Entrance

Backyard with pool

Farmland

Backyard with lake

Laundry room

Kitchen

Family room

Upstairs floor plan

Steve's bedroom

Steve's bathroom

Bucky's bedroom

Bucky's closet and bathroom

Bucky's sensory room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any questions, please comment down below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two days later**

When the adjustment period came, Steve slowly was able to relax in his new home. Harley was also navigating the house really well, she only had one accident in the house. But it was okay and she learned quickly. As for Bucky, he was adjusting very slowly. The stairs were still his biggest problem. Once he got up the stairs, he was calmer. He slept in Steve's room at night and started taking naps in his own room. Slowly but surely he was getting used to his bedroom. He wasn't used to his bathroom but that was a working progress. As for his sensory room, he spent a majority of his time in there even though it wasn't done. His swing and bubble tube wasn't up yet only because Steve needed help and Bucky wasn't helpful at all. Steve did put up his bean bag chair and other lights. That seemed to be enough for now but he needed the swing up soon.

Today, the other avengers were coming over to see the house. That was exciting. But not for Bucky. He was very moody today. He woke up earlier than usual and just wouldn't listen to Steve.

"Daddy?" Bucky said from his new time out corner in the family room.

"Five more minutes. Sit down or you'll get more time." Steve said. Bucky whined and kicked his feet out but the corner he was in didn't have furniture for him to kick and that made him angry.

After another five minutes, Steve got Bucky up and held his hands.

"Do you know why you were in time out?"

"Not listening."

"That's right. I told you multiple times not to go into the pantry but you decided to not listen. I need you to start listening to me, I tell you no for a reason. Understand?"

"Yes." Steve patted his shoulder. Bucky got his tablet from the charger but he didn't realize the table was only 15% charged.

"Bucky, leave that on the charger or it'll die within minutes." Bucky wasn't listening again. Steve sighed and decided to let him face the consequences of his actions.

Not even ten minutes later, the tablet flashed for the 5% warning. Steve raised an eyebrow at him when he began whining.

Then the tablet died.

"On, please?"

"I told you to leave that alone so it could charge. You're not listening again. Put that on the charger and leave it alone." Steve said. Bucky whined then threw the tablet on the ground. "Pick that up and give it to me. Now."

"NO! NO!" Bucky yelled and sat on the ground. Steve crouched in front of him and got his chin, but not roughly.

"Pick that up now." Bucky whined then kicked out at Steve, making contact with his knee. That was the final straw. Steve got the tablet and put it on the table. "You're not getting that for the rest of the day."

That set Bucky completely off. He kicked and scratched at the couch. Screaming and crying. Steve grabbed him by the waist and carried him upstairs. In these instances, Steve thought ahead about Bucky's violent tantrums. He had to put Bucky in his own room so he could get out all that frustration. There wasn't much he could destroy. Maybe a few holes in the walls but he would be somewhat okay.

After endless scratching and biting, Steve got Bucky upstairs and in his room, putting him on his bed. "You can come out when you've calmed down." Bucky kicked at him and screamed. Steve left the room and closed the door. Bucky wouldn't open the door while he was in a tantrum. Mainly because he was so angry he was blind to the door but Steve was also sitting on the other side just in case something happened.

Then the doorbell went. Harley barked and went downstairs still barking.

Steve knew it was the others but he was hoping they wouldn't see Bucky like this. He went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey guys." It was almost everyone. Tony, Nat, Sam, Rumlow, Bruce and the twins.

"Why is your driveway so long?" Sam said.

"I don't know, I didn't ask. Come in." Steve let everyone in and they took in the entire house.

"This is not what I was expecting. I was expecting it to be more of a one story country with like wooden logs all over the place." Nat said.

"Thought about it, but this is the touch of modern that we probably needed."

"Speaking of we, where's the kid?" Rumlow asked. Steve put a finger to his lips then pointed up. They waited a minute then heard a scream.

"Is that him?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, a tantrum. He is in a mood today. He's not listening to me today."

"He's still adjusting, Steve, he needs time." Nat said.

"I don't think it's about adjusting, I think it's his three year old rebellion coming out. He got into the pantry after I told him no. That got him in timeout. Then he got his tablet which wasn't even half way charged. It died and he got upset. I told him to leave it on the charger, he didn't listen and threw it on the floor. Then I told him he couldn't have it for the rest of the day and what you're hearing is the aftermath."

"Oh. Yeah, I could see why that would piss him off and I'm assuming that's why you don't have neighbors for miles." Rumlow said.

"You really think leaving him in his room by himself is a good idea? What if he hurts himself?" Nat asked.

"I can hear the difference in his voice when he's biting or scratching himself, it's more of a pained scream than an angry scream. He's still angry." That sentence was conveniently ended with another scream. "He'll be fine probably within a few minutes."

"We brought cake and food." Said Bruce holding a casserole dish. Nat was holding a cake.

"Thanks, I'm still trying to find a store." Steve took the two dishes and put them in the kitchen.

"Steve, this is a really nice place." Pietro said.

"Thanks. I'll show you guys around." Steve showed them around the living room and other side rooms that would turn into his office and Bucky's school room. Then they went upstairs. Steve showed them the two rooms that would be the guest bedrooms if any of them decided to stay over.

"This is my room and that's my bathroom."

"You've said my twice. Does he not sleep in here?" Rumlow said.

"Only at night. We started doing nap time in his room. As far as bed time, it's a long process."

"As long as he is starting somewhere." Tony said.

"I think he's calmed himself down now." Steve went to his room then knocked on the door. "Bucky, are you calmer?" When he got no answer, he opened the door to see Bucky wasn't on the bed. "Bucky?" Steve heard a whine from the sensory room. He opened the door and saw Bucky rocking himself violently on his couch. "Bucky? Look at me, please."

Bucky looked at him then flapped his arms. "Sowwy."

"Before we get to that point, do you understand why I took away the tablet?"

"Not listening."

"Again. Either you're just having a bad day or something is wrong with your hearing. But you hear when it's time for dinner from all the way up here when I'm downstairs, so I believe your hearing is fine. Are you having a bad day?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that sounds better and I'm glad you've calmed yourself down and understand why you're in trouble." Steve was also grateful that he didn't bite himself and nothing seemed to be punched in, just pushed around.

"Tablet?"

"We're going to leave the tablet alone for a while so it can charge. Also we have family here, see." Steve pointed to the door. Bucky looked and saw everyone was here. Then he waved.

"Hey sweet boy, how are you feeling?" Nat said. Bucky shrugged then got her hand to sit with him. "Why don't you guys go see the rest of the property, I'll stay with him."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I can always look around later." Nat rubbed Bucky's head then he laid down on her lap. Steve wasn't going to stop him and if that was relaxing his nerves then he wouldn't stop him.

"Alright, let's head outside. Don't let him on the tablet."

"Understood." Nat said as they left. Steve brought the others downstairs and outside.

"Big pool. Has he used it yet?" Tony asked.

"Nobody has. It needs another few days to cycle or something the pool guy said. But we'll use it soon especially since it came with a heater." Steve went to the side garage and opened the door.

"When did you get an ATV?" Tony asked.

"They gave it to me. It might be a tight fit for all of us." Steve got in the driver's seat. Bruce sat next to him and Tony sat in the passenger seat while Sam and Rumlow sat in the bed of the ATV.

"We'll meet you guys there." Pietro said carrying Wanda then zooming off.

"Sometimes, I just wonder what their world would be like if they didn't have those powers?" Bruce asked.

"Then you should be asking all of us that question. Anyway, off we go." Steve started the ATV and drove towards the farmland. After a short drive, they found themselves at the farmland.

"So what are you getting?" Sam asked.

"Definitely goats and chickens, Bucky loved them in Wakanda. Maybe a few cows."

"And a horse?" Wanda asked.

"Not sure yet."

"When are you planning on getting all of those animals?" Tony asked.

"Next month or something. But I have to be sure that Bucky knows the limits of where he could go. I know he's going to run off at least once so I might look into cameras around here."

"Lucky for you I brought all my equipment to install Friday."

"Great. Let's head back." Everyone got on the ATV, except Pietro and Wanda. Once they arrived back, Steve left out the ATV so Tony could install cameras into the barn. Steve went into the house to find Natasha brushing Bucky's hair and Bucky was flapping his hands.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, he's been super stimmy since you guys left. I think he's got a new one. Have you noticed he tenses up when he sits down?"

"No."

"All his muscles are locked right now, like he's squeezing himself."

"That I haven't noticed." Steve frowned for a second. He crouched down and touched Bucky's leg. He was super tense and his hands were locked together. "That's definitely new."

"It may have something to do with his anxiety."

"Or a pressure seeking stim." Steve said.

"What is a stim?" Pietro asked.

"A stim is a repetitive self-stimulatory behavior that is usually seen in people with autism or other developmental delays. But in Bucky's case, it's something he does to calm himself." Natasha explained.

"He's overstimulated now. Usually he'll rock himself to relieve some of that stimulation. But I haven't seen this before."

"I figured you haven't so I'm assuming it's starting now because of all this going on. Might want to talk to his therapist soon." Steve nodded. Bucky was still tensed up but he seemed okay while she brushed his hair.

"Is it matted or something?"

"No, I've literally been brushing it for ten minutes. I think he just likes it." It seemed to be calming for him.

"Okay, well I'm going to get my things and the others brought presents." Tony said.

"Oh yeah, housewarming stuff. Be right back." Bruce said then everyone left except Nat.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Natasha asked. Bucky nodded. "Okay as much as I love brushing your hair, my wrist is starting to cramp up. Can I stop?" Bucky looked up at her then nodded.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Hungry."

"You can have a snack." Bucky got up and went to the door and signed open. Steve opened the pantry and gave him a granola bar.

"We're back." Tony said.

"In the kitchen." Everyone came to the kitchen and set their gifts on the table.

"I'll go first." Sam said, handing him his gift. Steve opened it, a set of plush bathroom towels and a few scented candles.

"Thanks, Sam."

"No problem."

"Me next." Said Wanda.

"No, I already said I was going second." Pietro said.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Guys, please don't start that again." Tony said.

"Sorry."

"Why don't I open Pietro's and Bucky can open Wanda's?" Steve said.

"Okay." They both said. Wanda gave her box to Bucky and Pietro gave it to Steve. Bucky opened his first. He didn't know what this was.

"Is?"

"Succulents." Wanda smiled. Bucky still didn't understand. Steve opened Pietro's gift, he didn't know what this was.

"What is this?"

"A laundry basket that I made. It's collapsible when you're not using it."

"Thanks, that's really helpful."

"You do know how to work a washer and dryer by yourself right?" Nat asked.

"Yes, Natasha I did live in an apartment that didn't have Friday. I can work a washer and dryer." Steve smiled. Nat rolled her eyes. Rumlow was next. He gave it directly to Bucky. Bucky opened it, a bunch of toys and a light.

"Sensory toys and a night light."

"Thanks, that's one less thing I have to buy for his room. Say thanks." Bucky would have, but the fidget lap pad had his complete attention.

"There's another one in there in case you want to leave it down here." Rumlow patted Bucky's shoulder. He didn't even look at him, fidget toys always got Bucky's attention and it was hard to pull him away from it.

"I guess I'm going next." Bruce said. Steve opened the box, medical supply kit and other medical stuff. Steve looked at him. "You know it's just a precaution if something happens."

"Thanks Bruce." Steve knew Bruce was going to give him this. It was pretty much inevitable.

"I am already giving you Friday, but Pepper wanted to give you this." Tony said, pulling out a fancy wine.

"And Clint and his crew will be down here in like two weeks to come see you and you can see Nathaniel." Natasha said.

"Do you think Bucky and Nathaniel will be friends?" Pietro asked.

"A baby as young as Nathaniel, Bucky would be gentle to some extent but if he starts grabbing Bucky's toys or grabbing at his hair, Bucky might snap at him. I don't want him to hurt someone that young."

"We understand and if you want me to come by when they come over to make sure that doesn't happen, let me know." Nat said.

"So now that there's a new baby in the family, does that mean Bucky isn't the youngest anymore?" Wanda asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess he isn't the youngest anymore. But he'll always be our baby boy." Natasha smiled and rubbed Bucky's head.

"Where's Thor, Loki, Vision and Rhodey?" Steve asked.

"Thor and Loki left literally the day before you guys came back from Wakanda. Thor said something about some stones and he needed Vision's help so we don't know where they are. But we'll tell them where you guys are." Tony said.

"Please tell Thor to not land on my grass with his lightning."

"Oh, he's becoming one of those 'get off my lawn' people." Sam smiled.

"I don't want Asgardian landmarks on my grass, that is a perfectly reasonable request. What about Rhodey?"

"Rhodey doesn't want to be anywhere near Bucky. I mean nowhere near him. When Bucky had that freak out with the doctor, Rhodey decided Bucky was too dangerous to be around. We explained it to him why he reacted the way he did but he's not convinced. He believes he'll snap at any second and kill us all." Tony said. Steve felt a nerve twitch. Bucky wasn't dangerous, they all explained to him why he reacted the way he did and yet Rhodey doesn't even want to see him. But he didn't like how he assumed Bucky was just going to kill everyone at a flip of switch. His old Bucky wouldn't hurt anyone, the three year old wouldn't hurt anyone unless they touched his sweets or were just in a bad mood and Steve had tamed Winter.

But if Rhodey felt that Bucky was out for blood, then that was his opinion. As long as Rhodey wasn't disrespectful to Bucky, then they will stay their distance. "Fine then, just make sure he doesn't say anything disrespectful about him."

"Sure Rogers, I'm going to install Friday now." Tony said.

"Do you need help?" Steve asked.

"Normally I would say no but sure."

"Where do you want to start?"

"Show me the security system." Steve showed him his alarm while the others went in the living room. Bucky played with the fidget pad while Wanda brushed and braided small pieces of Bucky's hair. Wanda noticed little burn scars around his scalp.

"Why do you have burns on your head?" She asked. Bucky looked at her.

"Wanda." Nat said then shook her head. It was a sensitive issue that no one should talk about near Bucky. Wanda looked at Bucky's head then at the others. They all shook their heads too. Bucky got up and sat in his rocking chair playing with the fidget pad.

With Steve and Tony, they set up a few cameras around the house. Tony decided to put a few tiny cameras on trees that had a view of the house from a distance. Next was the barn. Five cameras all around. They decided to take a break and sit on the ATV.

"I got to admit Rogers, I'm a little jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"You went out by yourself and got this house built for you and the kid. I thought for sure you would be the last one to even think about leaving the Avengers."

"I didn't leave. We just needed a place for us."

"The facility wasn't enough for you? That hurts."

"No, it's just everyone had to be cautious of Bucky's needs. I didn't want to keep telling people to remember to lock one of the child locks after themselves or not leave sweets out. It was their home as much as it was ours and we had to respect that."

"Now that I can understand. You've sort of inspired me to start thinking for myself."

"You and Pepper?"

"Might move soon."

"Are you leaving the Avengers?"

"Key word: might. It could be time to put the suits up." Steve never thought he would hear Tony say he might not build another suit. Since he has known Tony, there was always a design for a new suit somewhere.

"You think the world will be okay without Captain America and Iron man?"

"Let's hope so." Tony said. Then Steve's phone buzzed.

"Bucky's having a seizure." Steve started the ATV and they went back. Once they arrived at the house, they went into the living room. Bucky was laying on the floor, Bruce and Nat were sitting next to him and Harley was laying on his legs.

"It was a minute and five seconds." Bruce said.

"That's the first seizure in a while. What was he doing?"

"Nothing. He was playing with the fidget pad then Harley started whining a bit and pawing at his legs. I asked if he was okay but his eyes were rolling and his fingers were twitching. Once he finished, we laid him on the ground." Nat explained. Steve nodded and sat by Bucky's head. He was blinking a little rapidly and drooling a little.

"Can one of you get me one of his bandanas? They're in his closet." Steve asked.

"On it." Sam said getting up.

Then Bucky started to whine and move his flesh arm. "Are you coming back to us?" Steve asked. The blinking started to slow down. But he still wasn't out of it.

"How do you know if he's finished?" Pietro asked.

"Usually he'll take a deep breath or try to make eye contact. But his eyes are still twitching." Steve said. Sam came back downstairs and handed him the bandana.

Finally Bucky took a breath.

"Bucky, you okay?" Steve asked. Bucky looked at him then tried to sit up but Steve held him down. "Don't get up if you're not ready. Just relax." Bucky stared at Steve for a while. After another minute, he was a bit more aware.

"Feeling better?" Natasha asked. Bucky somewhat nodded. Steve tied the bandana around his neck then he sat up.

"Do you want something, Buck?" Steve asked. Bucky made grabby hands at him so Steve held him. "He's most likely going to fall asleep now. Tony, are you almost done?"

"I just have to install the sensors on the windows and doors and activate Friday. Probably another hour or two." Tony said. Steve nodded then sat on the couch with Bucky. He was already asleep and would be asleep for the next couple of hours. Tony went upstairs first since installing the sensors would require a little drilling and he didn't want to wake Bucky up.

After a few quiet conversations and Tony finishing his handy work, the Avengers were leaving.

"Are you guys sure you don't want any food?" Steve asked.

"We made that for you and the baby so you won't have to eat pizza everyday until you go to the store. So please stop trying to give us food." Nat smiled. 

Steve smiled and nodded. "Okay, thanks for coming guys."

"Thanks for the invite. Maybe we'll do Thanksgiving here this year." Tony said.

"Yeah, no. Bye guys."

"Bye." They all said then left. Steve closed the door then went in the living room. Bucky was still exhausted from the seizure. But with less than an hour from bed time, Bucky needed to eat some thing to take medicine. And maybe if Steve was lucky enough maybe get him in a bath.

"Bucky, sweetheart." Steve rubbed his shoulder. Bucky slightly woke up then went back to sleep. "No, no. You need to wake up and eat." Bucky rubbed his eyes then sat up.

"Tired."

"I know. Just food and medicine." Steve helped him off the couch and helped him to the kitchen. The casserole dish had lasagna. Perfect. Steve cut him a small slice then fed Harley. They ate in silence then Bucky laid his head on the table. "Do you want cake?" Bucky shook his head.

If he was too tired for cake, then Steve wasn't going to make him stay up any longer. He wiped Bucky's mouth then picked him up.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah." Bucky said. Steve smiled then went upstairs into his room. He got Bucky into his pajamas then got him to take his medicine. He laid Bucky in bed then rubbed his head.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Steve kissed his head then went back downstairs. He put the lasagna and cake in the refrigerator. He was about to turn off the lights but it turned off before he could push the button.

" _Good night, Mr. Rogers_." Said Friday. Steve smiled then went upstairs. Bucky was asleep and Harley was already on the bed. Steve changed his clothes then got in bed with him.

Despite the rough start this morning, they had a good day. The other Avengers loved his house. And they would probably be visiting more often if they had time. He will not be hosting Thanksgiving this year. Or probably any major holiday. He still had so much to get settled in the house. Plus Steve needed to start Bucky on self-care soon. He needed to learn how to do the small things for himself.

Bucky would probably hate him for a while, but that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to post every Friday until the end of the Fall semester. Exams and Papers are starting to pile on.
> 
> Also with Halloween right around the corner, I don't have many idea for costume ideas for everyone. If you guys wants to leave costume ideas for everyone including Harley, I am completely open. But please keep it child friendly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week into the move, new things are being discovered.

One week after the move in, Steve was settling down nicely. He loved every part of his new house. He would wake up every morning, not hearing the whistle of new agents training or some tiny explosion from under him, but to singing birds. That's when he knew he made the right decision.

Harley loved her new home, she had more room to run around. Occasionally Steve would see her taking a swim in the pool and he wasn't going to stop her.

As for Bucky, he settled in well. But his anxiety flared up every time he walked around the house. Steve had to hold his hand while they walked around. Especially going down the stairs. He had to hold Steve's hand and the hand rail to go down. Steve thought of making a second hand rail to go on the wall so he could start getting comfortable going up and down by himself.

Today didn't start off good. Bucky had woken up super early. As in 4 in the morning. Friday didn't alert to any seizures or any other noises that would wake him up. He didn't wake Steve up so he apparently stayed up until he did. Going into breakfast, Bucky was not himself. He ate his food but he couldn't fully relax. The head tossing and locked up muscles had become more frequent and Steve wasn't sure what was causing it. He already texted his therapist and she wouldn't be available until next week due to a family emergency. Until then, Steve had to figure out what this behavior was.

"Bucky." Steve asked. Bucky was on the couch, rocking himself rather violently and whining. Steve sat next to him but didn't touch him. "Buck, look at me." He didn't look at him and Steve couldn't see his eyes due to his hair swaying back and forth.

"Do you want something? You don't have to talk, you can sign." Bucky whined then got up and walked around the kitchen island. This was another weird thing that was happening, he's been walking around the island when he got like this and Steve couldn't get him to sit down until he had to physically grab him and hold him for a few minutes.

"Do you want to try to take a nap?" Bucky whined again. Then Steve's phone buzzed. Nat and Sam were on their way over. He forgot he had invited them over to help him with Bucky's sensory room and to help him build a few things.

"Stevie." Oh.

"Bucky, hey are you okay?"

"Stevie." Bucky began tossing his head again. Then he started to pull on his hair.

"Okay, we're not going to do that. Come sit down." Steve got his hand then pulled him to the couch. Suddenly Bucky screamed. Steve let his hand go but Bucky went to hit his head hard. Steve grabbed both his arms but Bucky started stomping and throwing his head around. "Let's go sit down." Steve moved to the couch. He sat Bucky on the floor. He put his feet between his legs to prevent him from trying to get up and he grabbed his arms. Bucky continued to scream and try to pull himself from Steve's grip.

"Stevie?"

"Yes?"

"Let me go."

"No, you're hurting yourself." Bucky screamed again and pulled again but Steve wasn't letting go. This wasn't a meltdown. A meltdown was much more violent than this. This was very unusual for the oldest to be acting like this.

"Stevie."

"Yes, bud?"

"Please let me go."

"Not until you stop hurting yourself and calm down." Bucky whined then turned into screaming he kicked at the coffee table which thankfully wasn't glass. Harley was by Bucky's leg but at a distance to not get kicked. Then there was a knock.

"It's open." Steve said over the screaming. Sam and Natasha came in and looked at the scene before them.

"Meltdown?" Sam asked.

"No. I don't know what this is."

"Stevie."

"Yes?"

"Let go."

"I will not until you are calm." Bucky pulled against him then started screaming again.

"That's definitely not a meltdown. How long has this been going on?" Natasha asked.

"This screaming for almost three minutes. But he hasn't been himself for a while. He's been rocking himself, whining and pacing almost all morning."

Natasha frowned for a second then crouched in front of Bucky who kicked at her. She looked at his eyes then thought about something. "He might be having a dissociative episode."

"Okay and how do we stop it?"

" _May I suggest using sensory items to calm him_?" Friday offered.

"Where's his sensory toys?" Natasha asked.

"In a box because I haven't started in his room."

"Where's his weighted blanket?" She asked.

"In my room." Nat nodded then ran to the bedroom.

"Stevie."

"Yes?"

"Please let me go."

"If I let you go, you're going to hurt yourself. Calm down then I'll let you go." Bucky whined then screamed again. He nearly twisted himself out of Steve's hands but Steve tightened his grip. Nat came back with the blanket and put it on his lap.

"I don't want this!" Bucky yelled.

"What do you need?" Steve asked. Bucky just screamed then started tossing his head again. Then the screaming started dying down.

"Daddy."

"Yes?"

"All done."

"I need you to stay down for another minute to calm down." When the screaming didn't come back, Steve knew he was calming down a bit. After about two minutes with no screaming Bucky was starting to fade a little.

"Sweetheart?" Steve asked. Bucky lifted his head a little. "Are you okay now?"

"Tired."

"I believe that. You can lay on the couch and take a nap. Do you feel like you're going to hurt yourself again?" Bucky shook his head. Steve let go of his arms then released his legs. Bucky sat down for a while then looked at Sam and Nat.

"You okay, kid?" Sam asked. Bucky nodded then got up. Steve felt around his head for any bumps but he was okay. He got up then Bucky laid on the couch. Steve covered him in his blanket then turned on the tv to Paw Patrol.

"Sam, Nat and I will be upstairs in your room. If you need something come get me." Steve said. Bucky nodded then watched tv. Harley jumped on the couch and laid on his legs. The others went upstairs to his room.

"Well that was new." Sam said.

"He's been in rare form for like two days. This just isn't like him."

"Have you talked to his therapist?" Nat asked.

"She's got a family emergency so I've been trying to figure out what all this was myself."

"Steve, you just said he isn't acting like himself. And he just dissociated really bad. He needs his therapist like now." Sam said.

"I'll contact her tonight. I'm getting worried about him." They built his sensory room and installed his swing and bubble tube. Everything looked pretty good so far, but that was to be determined by Bucky. "I've been thinking about putting padding around here, like that stuff they have in gyms. Just in case he has a violent tantrum or meltdown, he won't be putting holes in the walls."

"Good investment. Now what are we doing next?"

"It's outside, I need to build a few chicken coops."

"Really getting into farming, have you bought a tractor yet?" Sam asked.

"I did, it should be here next week or something."

"Oh goodness. Let's go build your coops." Nat said. They went downstairs. Bucky was thankfully asleep on the couch and Steve wasn't going to be waking him up anytime soon. They went outside and got to building five of the coops.

"You really think Bucky is going to like the farm animals?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he loved them in Wakanda."

"And what are you going to do if one of them, you know, dies or is eaten?"

"Then I'll explain it to him the best way I can."

"Or you can have Harley go after them." Nat said.

"Harley would rather sit on the couch and watch Paw Patrol with Bucky then watch over some animals she has never seen before. She's attached to Bucky, not because she's his service dog but they have a real bond."

"Have you thought about getting another dog?" Sam asked.

"I have. Just not sure what to get."

"You should get another Great Dane."

"No, cause if that dog wants to lay on the bed with us it's going to be a tight fit. Maybe something smaller."

"Like a chihuahua?"

"Not that small." They finished building the chicken coops and put together a few houses for the goats.

" _Mr. Rogers, Bucky is awake_." Friday said.

"Okay, are you guys staying over for a while?" Steve asked.

"Sure." They made their way back to the house. Bucky was flipping through the tv channels, Paw Patrol wasn't on.

"Hey Buck, how are you feeling?" Steve asked.

"Okay."

"That's good."

"Chase not on."

"I can see that. You've went through all the tv stations at least twice now." Apparently Dora was taking up the tv channel Paw Patrol was usually on. Steve wouldn't say Bucky didn't like Dora, he hated it. To him, Dora wasn't that bright. Bucky constantly got frustrated when she frequently asked where something was when it was directly next to her and when she talked in Spanish, it bothered him. And for some reason Bucky didn't like Boots. Steve didn't know why, he just always frowned Boots talked.

"Why don't you try Blue's Clues?" Sam offered. Bucky looked at him. Sam took the remote and changed the channel. Once he found the station, Bucky tilted his head. Something about the blue dog kept him a little interested.

"He hasn't touched the remote in 15 seconds, I think we're okay." Steve whispered. If Bucky was into a new show, then the amount times he had to listen to Paw Patrol sirens would decrease. 

"Oh, Steve. I wanted to give you this." Sam said. A wooden record player. "And it's blue tooth. I thought you would enjoy a little touch of old technology in the house."

"Thanks Sam." Steve put the record player on the electrical fireplace. He would probably be using that soon.

After talking about some irrelevant stuff and the mention of Halloween, Sam and Nat left. Bucky was on the couch, chewing on his chewy. Steve was in the kitchen making lunch for them when his phone buzzed.

"Dr. Nicole?"

"Yes, Mr. Rogers I got your messages. Is everything okay?"

"For now. Earlier today something happened with Bucky." As Steve explained what happened with as much detail as possible, he kept an eye on Bucky as he was overly focused on the tv. "And I knew it wasn't meltdown because he never talks during a meltdown."

"That does sound like a dissociative episode on the oldest part. Has anything been particularly triggering to him since you've moved?"

"No, all of them have been settling down."

"Mr. Rogers, I asked about the oldest."

"No, I haven't noticed."

"I do believe this was a dissociative episode. The oldest mindset detached itself from reality and what you experience was a meltdown-like reaction."

"What can I do to help him and prevent another reaction?"

"The best I can recommend is to keep the oldest as engaged with reality as possible. Let him do more and let him remember. He needs exposure too."

"Okay, can we start therapy soon?"

"I would love to, but I still have a family emergency going on."

"Okay and what about school?"

"It's on hold." Was all she could say. Steve wanted to question that but it was a personal matter and he knew better than to be nosey.

"Thank you for helping."

"You're welcome, call if there is a another emergency."

"Will do." She hung up. Steve sighed. He wasn't sure how to really help the oldest not have another episode like that. Without much help from his therapist, he was doing this on his own. Steve finished making a sandwich for himself and pouring a bowl of goldfish crackers for Bucky. He went back in the living room and sat by him.

"You alright, Buck?"

"I heard you talking about me. So what medication are you putting me on now?"

"Woah, woah. Nobody said anything about medication. She said it was dissociative episode and the best thing I could probably do is keep you engaged. Meaning I have to find something for just us to do."

"Like what?"

"I haven't got that far yet, just give me a few hours and I'll figure something out." Bucky sighed and shook his head. He noticed the goldfish crackers and made grabby hands.

"Mine?"

"Yeah, here." As Bucky ate his crackers, Steve started to figure that maybe the oldest was just feeling left out. The youngest demands and got most attention. And most recently he has been working with Winter in the weight room. But he really hasn't done anything with the oldest. It was time to change that.

After another nap and a few wrestling matches, Steve finally got the perfect idea to help the oldest.

"Hey Buck, come here." Steve smiled. Bucky got up from the floor and sat next to him. "Can I see the oldest?" Bucky tilted his head then rubbed his head.

"You really wanted to see me?"

"I asked for you specifically."

"Usually you want the other one."

"Yeah and I think that's where the problem is starting." Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not spending time with you. You've probably feel that I've forgotten about you."

"You really think that?"

"Am I wrong?" Bucky got quiet and that was all the confirmation Steve needed. "Why didn't you say something before it got to that point?"

"Because I can't pull back the youngest to even talk to you long enough to express that. You only request Winter when you want to work out or try to test him. Then I get frustrated because I think I'm getting forgotten and you never ask for me. Do you ever think I want to work out with you or just sit around and watch some stupid show that I barely understand?" Bucky frowned. "I don't hate either of them. I love them despite how much the youngest complains and Winter still being weird. I just want time with you."

"And you got frustrated about that today?" Steve asked, Bucky nodded. "Why were you asking me to let you go?"

"I was saying that because I thought if you forgot about me, maybe it would be one less burden."

Steve gently got Bucky's cheek and made him look at him. "I'm not letting you go, I'll hold all of you down 'til the end of the line."

"Jerk." Bucky smiled.

"Punk. I got an idea and I'm glad Sam bought this thing." Steve got up and connected his phone on the blue tooth for the record player. A soft Jazz tune started to play. "Sam introduced me to a ton of music when I met him. He kind of got me into Jazz."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Bucky smiled. Then Steve held out his hand.

"May I have a dance?"

"You do know I could switch back at any second?"

"I'll take all the time I can get with you." Bucky hesitated but took his hand. Steve put his hands on his hips and Bucky put his arms around his shoulders and they gently swayed together.

"Did you dance with someone before me?" Bucky asked.

"Um, no. Why? Am I stepping on you?"

"No, I thought since I was gone you would dated someone or danced at one of your Avenger parties."

"I was too busy being Captain America. But not anymore. Steve Rogers wants peace."

"Steve Rogers' beard is tickling my neck."

"Do you want me to cut it off?"

"Don't, it actually suits you. It would be hard to imagine you back than with all this."

"My mother would have held me down and shaved it off."

"That I believe." Bucky smiled then laid his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Not telling you about this."

"We'll get through this. We'll spend more time together now, I promise."

"Okay. I'm sorry, I'm drooling on your shoulder."

"You drool on me at night, I don't care." Bucky stepped away from him and wiped his mouth. He was a little embarrassed but that didn't ruin their night. Steve kissed his cheek then got a fresh bandana from the laundry room. "I still love you."

"I love you too." Bucky smiled at him then shook his head. His eyes were a bit more brighter, a sign Steve has taken note that his three year old had.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

"Let's go warm up the lasagna then we can have cake."

"Cake. Cake." Bucky laughed and went in the kitchen. Steve smiled at him. He had to figure out a better plan to help the oldest. When he said that he felt that he was being forgotten, Steve felt his heart break a little. He never intended for that to happen but he was going to change it. 

He was going to spend more time with him. If that meant daddy Steve had to be put on hold for a few hours to make the oldest happy, then he would do that.

"Daddy, cake." Bucky said pointing at the refrigerator.

"Dinner then cake." Bucky pouted at him then gave the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

But that moment would not be right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Steve and Bucky dance for everyone. Next week is Halloween, it's almost done. I can't wait for Thanksgiving and I am super excited about Christmas, this year will be so special.

**Author's Note:**

> I did the best I could with describing the house. I have images coming in the next chapter.


End file.
